Skin & Bones
by MidnightFairyQueen
Summary: Sans the skeleton makes a startling confession to his human friend, Frisk. How does she react, and how will this new information change things between them? **ONESHOT**


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Greetings, my friends! I feel like this isn't my best work, but I've been wanting to write an Undertale themed fanfiction for months. School has just been kicking my ass! Anyways, as usual I hope you guys enjoy it. Happy reading! :)**

 ****DISCLAIMER****

 **I do not own anything related to the game Undertale. This story is purely fictional.**

Skin/Bones

"Sans…" Frisk managed to whisper as she walked into the skeleton's bedroom. The old pile of bones was sleeping, his jacket partially falling off his left shoulder as he softly snored. The young girl looked at him longingly, wishing he were awake to talk to her. "Ah, I'm just an idiot for thinking you'd feel the same way about me," she spoke, retreating back to her own room.

As soon as the girl turned away the skeleton's eyes shot open, slowly watching her figure fade into the darkness. As Frisk walked through her door she suddenly felt a strong presence behind her, but she wasn't afraid. She knew who it was and she trusted him completely. "Sans, you came to me," she whispered. The young girl slowly turned around and met with a pair of black yet tender eyes. "Frisk…" the man breathed, "I've been waiting for this opportunity for so long."

The man then firmly pressed the young brunette up against the wall, where he proceeded to delve his tongue inside her mouth. She tasted just like bubblegum, and his skilled tongue made sure not to leave any spot untouched. Frisk moaned lowly in between kisses, struggling to find her breath. "Sorry, kiddo," the skeleton smirked, "Maybe I'll have to go a little softer on you this time. I forgot how fragile you humans can be."

Frisk closed her eyes, preparing for the worst. She knew how deceiving the man could be at times. Surprisingly, she felt a small peck on her cheek, and then another as Sans began to inch closer to her lips. Eventually, he carefully began to kiss her again, but this time taking extra precaution to be gentle. The man then slowly took the young girls' face in his hands and started to caress her cheek. "I think I'm in love with you, Frisk. Maybe even this whole time that's been the case," he confessed, quietly.

The brunette blushed fiercely and began to kiss the cold skeleton back, her warm, delicate lips enveloping him. She gasped as she felt his bony fingers and hands grab at her breasts, massaging them as he made his way down her neck with his mouth. It felt so good, heavenly almost. Sans had definitely had some practice with sex, there was no doubt in her mind anymore. She just wondered who it was with. The girl moaned lightly as the man traced his tongue across her neck and collarbone, roughly biting and sucking as he got further down.

She flinched as the skeleton removed her thin nightgown, exposing her small yet supple breasts. The man then gave a knowing smile and began to suck and nibble at her nipples, his teeth grazing over them multiple times. Frisk quickly began to feel an all too familiar wetness in her panties, hoping that for her sake Sans wouldn't notice. "Ah… someone must be ready I see," Sans teased. Embarrassed, Frisk looked away and refused to make eye contact with him.

"No, don't worry. It's hot," the skeleton chuckled. "I promise it is."

With that, he stroked her gently through her soaked underwear and watched the brunette begin to unravel. He could feel that she was shaved bare from the glorious way her pussy felt through the fabric: soft, plush, and fragile. His mind raced as he imagined being inside her, his cock sliding in and out over and over again with ease. Maybe even a slight resistance being present, but nothing too unbearable or else he'd go crazy. Still, he reminded himself that he had to be careful. It was going to be her first time and Sans didn't want to take advantage of the young girl. Suddenly, the man realized the complete gravity of their situation.

"Frisk, I'm sorry, but we can't do this. I can't go through with it. We can't keep doing this, kiddo," the older man sighed, exasperated.

The girl whined, tears welling up in her eyes. "What do you mean? I thought you said you loved me… Maybe."

"I do love you, kid. I do. But this is wrong. You're so _young_ and I'm so _old_ , why are you trying something like this with a man like _me_?" he questioned. "Especially because this is your first time," the skeleton continued. "I just don't think I can do this and keep a clear conscience."

The young girl immediately pouted in response and then quickly turned her frown into a devilish grin. "I don't care," she replied. "Fuck me," she begged as she pushed her panties aside to reveal her bald, virgin pussy.

By that point, there was no going back for the skeleton. Quickly, the man removed Frisk's lacey panties and inserted a lone, boney finger inside of her. She winced, but he looked her in the eyes and she nodded her head, giving him permission to continue. After a few seconds of pumping his finger in and out he added another, still taking extra precaution to read her facial expressions. At first she would wince, but then after a few moments she would look content and begin grinding against him.

For Sans, this was absolute torture in its worst form. Not only was he about to have sex with Frisk, but her wet womanhood felt amazing-even if it was just on his fingertips for now. As the young girl grinded her shorn mound up towards his cold fingers, it was all Sans could do not to slam her against the bed and have her all to himself right then and there. After awhile, Frisk soon began to mumble the old skeleton's name every time she thrusted up at him, desperately wanting his now hardened cock.

"Almost there," Sans whispered. "But wait, I have something you'll appreciate even more, first," he continued. Without even a moment of hesitation, Sans found himself right in front of Frisk's supple pussy, just waiting to lick her. He looked up in an attempt to try and gauge her reaction, but instead she was closing her eyes, obviously self-conscious. "It's okay…" Sans mumbled as he lowered his mouth down to her swollen clit. The skeleton then began to swirl his tongue around her over and over again, taking an agonizingly long time to make her cum.

The brunette then yelled out as she started to buck up towards the mans face, trying to get ever closer to her eventual release. "S-sans!" she finally shouted out. The older man looked up at her, grinning. His hollow face was covered with female arousal and his eyes now had a lustful spark to them. "I think it's my turn now," he chuckled. "I hope you're prepared."

The young girl nodded reassuringly, although on the inside she felt terrified. What if he was too big? What if it hurt? Do skeletons even have penises?

Her questions were soon answered when she saw Sans start to remove his clothes. First came the jacket, then the shorts, and lastly his boxers. His clothing had been so baggy that Frisk had failed to realize that yes, skeletons do in fact have penises. Also, she didn't realize until now that Sans had had a huge hard-on the entire time. The girl just stared at the man for a few moments, almost as if she were in a trance. "Um… Eyes up here, kid," Sans joked. "Oh! Uh, sorry?" Frisk replied hurriedly. The older skeleton just smiled at her and gave her a knowing "look" before he continued.

"Yeah, I know. How does an old skeleton man like me actually have a dick? Honestly, I dunno. But I'm just rolling with it," Sans explained. Frisk gave a small smile, trying to hold back a giggle. Even at a time like this the frail skeleton was still joking around. Then, with a slight and unexpected "push" the man managed to get Frisk to lay on the bed. He carefully made his way over to her, hovering above her thin and naked body. The man then took ahold of his hardened cock and pumped it up and down, making sure it was ready. "Okay, kid. This is it, you know," Sans warned. Frisk nodded with compliance and spread herself open as far as she could allow, waiting for the man to give himself _completely_ to her. With that, he then began to line himself up with the her entrance, impatiently waiting to fuck her.

After no more than a moment, the skeleton then thrust himself in slowly, his cock adjusting to the tightness around him that was Frisk. Her pussy was warm and wet, and her walls heavenly. The man could barely contain his lust, trying not to go overboard for the sake of her still being a virgin. He could feel how aroused she was by how swollen and pink her folds were, it was almost as if her sweet cunt were calling out to him.

After his first thrust, Sans delicately pulled himself back out, her juices now covering his hardened cock. He then went back into her and repeated the process a few times, trying to ready Frisk so as not to hurt her more than necessary.

Once it finally was safe to go a little faster, the skeleton then began to thrust more quickly and vigorously. "Ah…" the older man blurted out as he felt her virgin pussy tighten around him. Frisk just stared at Sans for a moment, thinking it was kind of cute when the older man began to show signs of losing control.

"S-sans," the girl moaned as he continued to thrust his cock into her more deeply. The older man gave her a slight smirk and sped up viciously, roughly shoving himself into her. "Do you like that, kid?" he asked. All the girl could manage to do was to hurriedly nod, while she spread her legs even farther, her cunt on full display. As Sans continued to harshly pummel into the brunette he soon found himself close to his release, barely hanging on. Suddenly, the young girl wrapped her short legs around the skeletons frail, white body and brought him even closer into her warmth.

That was it, his undoing.

A glorious tangle of skin and bones.

The next day Frisk woke up in her bed, a strange sensation on her back. She rolled over to find Sans laying there sleeping, his face content. Sometime in the middle of the night he had managed to put his boxers back on, while his shorts and jacket still remained on the floor somewhere. With a smile the girl just rolled back over and closed her eyes, trying to find sleep again.

 _Oh, how I love you so._


End file.
